


Zero

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Body Horror, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Guro, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 1: extralimbs/ eyesmisaki's felt gross lately





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm going to be doing the e n t i r e goretober this year!! excited!!
> 
> sub to my account to get updates, i'll be posting each one seperately uwu

“Usagi-san?”

“Usagi-san?

“Come here, there’s something wrong.”

Misaki Takahashi has been cursed with bad skin as of late. He blamed the acne-like bumps on the summer weather; when fall came, it was the fall weather. The face masks didn’t work, the excessive washing didn’t work. It worsened to the point of welting. Painfully.

He’d been avoiding his boyfriend lately, as well as mirrors and going anywhere without a near-full face of concealer— Aikawa-san was kind enough to buy him some.

But this morning was different.

After all of the poking and squeezing from the last months, the big one finally burst. Well, not as much  _ burst _ as it was  _ blink. _ A centimeter above his left eyebrow was a new feature: an emerald eye, wet and manic. The iris moved around rapidly and without control, taking in the new environment, no longer clothed in flesh. And, with slow concentration, it lagged to meet the two originals. Like normal.

He was a monster. Patient zero.

Despite the relentless avoidance, he needed… a second voice. An outsider that had no option but to be kind. Akihiko was coded that way.

“U-Usagi-san!”

Akihiko enters with the last call, eyebrows tense— he was in a meeting, Misaki was  _ interrupting. _ Yet, Akihiko was still terribly worried about him. Misaki had been quite distant since the rash began. “What’s the matter?”

Misaki jumps back and covers his face. He didn’t think through this part. How he would react. “S-Something bad” is all he can say, and he repeats it, sans stutter. Then, “it’s ugly.”

“What…” Akihiko reaches out towards him, pulling back the tense hands hiding his face. It takes force; Misaki doesn’t want him to see. Misaki doesn’t want to see.

The fluorescent light hits the sphere, the pupil shrinks. The eye is frantic again, pulsing back and forth through the tender flesh. It soon focuses on the revealer, his open mouth. ‘Why are you like this?’ his expression reads, ‘Why?’

Misaki sees differently now. It’s much, much different. “I cut it,” he croaks, gesturing at the blade on the sink. The porcelain is tinted red. “I cut it open. I didn’t want to...  I’m tired of looking at it and-and-and I…” He leans his forehead against Akihiko’s chest. “I’m ugly now. It’s  _ more _ ugly.” He hiccups before the tears come. “Cut it out, please.”

There’s hesitation to the comfort aspect. Akihiko rubs his back, his hair. “No.” Is that all he can say? A simple, dumb word. “I don’t think that.” Akihiko watches Misaki’s back heave. He watches. He watches the maroon lump on his cheek. “I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
